


like a ninja

by peteporkers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Underage Drinking, highschool party!!11!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteporkers/pseuds/peteporkers
Summary: Y/N is Miss Perfect, who gets straight As, has a clean record, and accidentally confesses to her crush while drunk at a party.





	like a ninja

**Author's Note:**

> request; Steve trying to be like a ninja™ again but fails

Your parents were controlling. You were in your senior year of high school, but you were still treated like a kid. No sleep overs, no Rated R movies, no car, and absolutely no boyfriends. 

You were Miss Perfect. Straight As, never cursed, never drank. Your record was clean.

Until one night.

Nancy Wheeler had invited you to a party. Before you could politely decline, she told you you would sneak out of your window after your parents went to sleep, where you would meet Nancy one block away so no one would see you. She walked away before you could argue.

It was Friday night, and your parent had gone to sleep over an hour ago. You couldn’t believe you were about to execute Nancy’s stupid plan, but you picked up the phone anyway.

“Hello?” Nancy’s voice was laced with confusion. 

“They’re asleep.” You replied, not bothering to greet her, considering how much shit she was about to get you in.

“I’ll meet you in 5.”

*

You pulled up to the huge house, music blaring, teens drinking and dancing.

This was not your scene.

“Come on! It’ll be fun!” Nancy stated, pulling you out of the car behind her. She took off your jacket, throwing it in her car before closing the door and locking it.

“Wait, Nance, I need that jacket! I can’t be seen in this!” You gestured at your dress that was a little too short and a little too tight, panic evident in your voice.

“No, you don’t. You look better than me in that dress, anyway. Come on. Let’s get wasted!”

*

You wanted to leave. You really did. But Nancy was your only ride home, and there was no way in hell she was going to let you off so easily.

Nancy knew what it was like being Miss Perfect. She knew the constant pressure and stress that would be constantly bottled up inside of her. She knew it wasn’t healthy, and the only way she could get rid of it was to loosen up. She knew how it felt, and she didn’t want you to suffer, too. So Nancy handed you a red solo cup filled with spiked punch, holding up her own. “Drink,” she instructed.

“What? No way-” You started, before being quickly cut off.

“Just one cup. Trust me.” Nancy pleaded.

You groaned loudly. “One cup. That’s it!” You said, raising the cup to your lips as a grin spread across Nancy’s face. You swallowed the fruity liquid, making a face, partly at Nancy, partly at the alcoholic undertone. Never had you drank alcohol before, but you understood why others did. The sharp sting that accompanied your drink felt almost good, as much as you hated the concept.

After quickly downing your cup, you sat down on the couch, away from all the other drunk teenagers.

“Hey, no! You’re not allowed to just sit there the entire time! Come dance!” Nancy tried to get you to stand up, despite you pushing her off.

“Nancy, I seriously think you’ve lost your mind!” You yelped as Nancy finally pulled you up.

“Come on! You’re here and you’re not leaving any time soon, so you might as well have some fun!”

*

A couple of drinks and countless songs later, you were feeling amazing. It was nothing like you’d ever felt before. You felt powerful, confident, and, for the first time ever, you felt in control. 

At first, you were hesitant. But after the initial drink kicked in, and that warm, fuzzy buzz consumed you, you couldn’t help but want more. So you drank another cup of punch. Then another. With every cup, you felt your stress melt away. You felt so loose and so free. You danced along to the music blasting around you, laughing and yelling with Nancy.

You didn’t know how long it had been before Billy Hargrove entered the house. Of course, he was hours late, but no one really cared.

“Are my eyes working right? Y/N L/N, is that really you?” Billy said as he sauntered over to you and Nancy, a sick grin on his face.

“Just leave us alone, Billy.” Nancy stepped in, pulling you closer to her.

“Speak for yourself, Princess,” Billy taunted, sliding his hand around your waist, whispering dirty things into your ear.

“Why don’t we head upstairs, babe?” Billy whispered, squeezing your hips.

Any other time, you would’ve rolled your eyes and ignored Billy’s attempt to get in your pants.

But this was not like any other time.

You smiled, peeling his bare arm off your waist. You looked at Billy, your faces a little too close.

“Ya know,” you slurred, a big grin on your face. “I dunno what girls see in ya. I don’t, honest. You’re not that cute,” you poked his cheek with your finger, slightly angering Billy. “Your hair isn’t even that great!” You giggled, scrunching up his curls with your hands. 

Billy’s face was almost the same shade as your solo cup. 

“Ya know who I would like to date?” Without waiting for a reply, you turned to the boy standing nearby, who was one of many party-goers that had stopped and started as Y/N L/N, Miss Perfect, dissed Billy Hargrove.

“Steve! There ya are! Your hair is so nice! And your face is very, very, very pretty.” You giggled, drinking the last sip of punch from your cup.

“Nancy! Where were you? I’ve been looking for ya!” Your words were slurred and barely comprehensible. You linked arms with your best friend, walking back to the kitchen, leaving the chaos you had created.

Both Billy’s and Steve’s faces were red, but for different reasons. Y/N had never talked back to Billy fucking Hargrove, and certainly never had told him, to his face, that Steve Harrington was better than him.

Steve was blushing hard. He had never heard that he was prettier than Billy Hargrove, the most wanted boy at Hawkins High. Steve would be lying if he said he didn’t take an interest in you. You had always rolled your eyes and walked away any time he would try to make an advance on you. As much as he hated admitting it, you were the only girl that didn’t fall for his tricks. His act like you don’t care bullshit seemed to work on almost every girl, except Nancy. And you. But even Nancy had given into him and eventually broke his heart. Steve felt different about you, and it frustrated him more than anything when he could never seem to get your attention.

So, a week after the party, Steve asked you out.

Of course, you said no.

You barely even knew Steve. You weren’t even friends! You explained this to him, expecting him to finally leave you alone.

Unfortunately for you, Steve Harrington didn’t give up easily.

Steve quickly forced himself into your daily life, focusing his attention all on you. While you were hesitant to let him in, you eventually became friends with Steve. Not a lot of people were jumping at the chance to be friends with you.

After a couple months, Steve Harrington became one of your closest friends. You had gotten to know Steve like no one else. You knew about every one of his flaws, insecurities, problems. You knew Steve like the back of your hand.

And you were falling in love with him.

So when Steve asked you out again, you said yes.

You forgot about your parent’s rules. You forgot about Steve’s past history with girls. All you knew was that you wanted to be with Steve.

And Steve wanted to be with you.

*

“Steve!” You gasp, feeling his arms wrap around your waist before picking you up and spinning you.

“Hey, beautiful,” Steve leaned it, gently pressing his lips against yours, hands on your hips.

You smile as you kiss back, hands around his neck. 

Steve pulls away, a big smile on his face. “What if you came over tonight?” He whispered, his grin growing.

“Steve, you know I can’t. My parents don’t do sleep overs.” You reply, playing with the small curls at the back of his neck.

“Then, I guess I’ll just have to go to your place.” Steve bites his bottom lip, slightly swaying with you.

“No way. My parents would literally kill me.” You try saying seriously, but the smile on your face betrays you.

“Not if they don’t hear me,” Steve wiggles his eyebrows. “I’m, like, basically a ninja.”

*

Steve showed up at your window at around eleven p.m.

“What the hell, Steve?” You whisper yell, after attempting to quietly open your too-creaky window.

“I told you I’d come over!”

“You know I can’t let you in! Go home, it’s cold out.”

“Guess I’ll just die a quiet, sad death out here, then!” Steve called, sitting down on the grass below your window, crossing his arms to protect himself from the harsh winds.

You sigh, head in your hands. You don’t have a choice, you repeat over and over in your head, willing the words to be true.

Reluctantly, you open up your window the rest of the way, ignoring its quiet groans. 

Steve quickly stood up after hearing your window open, watching as you stuck your hand out, inviting him in. Steve uses the ledge for leverage, grabbing your hand and pulling himself into your room.

But not before crashing into the table stationed beside your window.

Your dad was at your door in a flash, thinking that his poor daughter was being terrorized by some crazy thief. Instead, he was met with something much worse.

Steve Harrington was holding your hand, a bruise forming on the boy’s arm.

Your dad knew Steve Harrington. He knew who he was, his title as the King, and, most importantly, his history with the girls in this town.

Your dad went to retrieve your mom, who he’d previously told to stay in the room, and questioned you and Steve.

Your parents knew a boyfriend would come sooner or later, despite the measures they’ve taken to prevent it. 

They just wished it hadn’t been Steve Harrington.

Steve was bad news, and your parents knew it. Maybe not as much as Billy Hargrove, but your parents knew the things he’d done. They just hadn’t known how much he changed.

Steve left very quickly, sensing your parents’ anger rising. He didn’t want to leave you alone, but he also didn’t want to make the situation worse for you.

After he left was when you started to yell.

You had never yelled at your parents, and they had never yelled at you. But everyone had their breaking point. You went on and on about how you wished, more than anything, that they weren’t so controlling, and for once, let you be a dumb teenager.

Eventually, your screams turned into sobs. Your parents said nothing, containing their anger because no matter how much they tried to prevent it, their daughter was growing up. She made a mistake, and she would make plenty more; but right now, she just needed her parents.

*

The next day, after you had finally woken up and gotten out of bed, your parents had talked to you, and after a lot of arguing, you all came to a compromise.

* 

On Monday, you walked up to Steve. You hadn’t communicated all weekend. Steve didn’t want to make things worse, considering how everyone felt when he left. He was confident you would talk to him when things had settled down.

You were ready to talk to him sooner, but you waited out the weekend. This was serious, and you felt weird about talking to him about it on the phone. But now, looking at Steve, you wondered if you could go back home. 

“Hey,” Steve said softly as you stopped in front of him.

“Hey.” You replied, unable to meet his eyes. “Um, my parents want you over for dinner this weekend. I’m sorry, you really don’t have to if you don’t want to get serious or anything-” You started, looking nervously at his face, trying to read the expression in his eyes.

“What?” Steve was dumbfounded. Of course, he wanted to get serious! Why would you think otherwise? 

“Well, I mean, I just thought, with your history with girls and all…” You trailed off, not really having the heart to continue. Steve was confused for a minute, before realizing he had voiced the thoughts running in his head.

“No way. You’re different from the other girls, Y/N. I don’t know what it is, but you make me feel something I’ve never felt before. I love you, Y/N L/N.” Steve muttered the last part, sincerity filling all his features.

You smashed your lips against his, each of you putting all your emotions into it. It was a kiss fueled by passion, happiness, excitement, and love.

You pulled away, dorky grins on both of your faces.

“I love you, Steve Harrington.”


End file.
